


I'm Always Angry

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rarepair, it was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: Anonymous said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:“Could you write a fanfiction about Nick Fury falling for Bruce Banner? But Bruce is having issues controlling his anger which leads to destruction, and it is up to Nick to take him down and put his love aside?”





	I'm Always Angry

Nick Fury was good at a lot of things. Spying. Espionage. Fighting. Killing. Surviving. 

He also made a mean chicken tikka masala, but that was something almost no one knew about him. 

Keeping track of a single scientist on his airship?

He could do that in his sleep.

But talking to said scientist about anything other than the current mission?

That was something Nick Fury was _not_ good at. 

Nicky watched Bruce run around the on-board lab, running calculations and brainstorming with Tony. Nick had to admit, the two of them made a great team.

The sight of the two of them together stirred something dark within Nick and he did his best to quash the unwarranted feelings. Nick had no reason to feel that way; Bruce could talk to whoever he wanted. In fact, the mission was riding on Tony and Bruce’s ability to work well together.

Still. He hated it. 

“Director Fury?” 

Nick’s good eye snapped to Maria Hill who looked impassive and professional on the surface as she ever did, but Nick could see the questioning look in her gaze. Director Fury didn’t space out. It was unlike him. 

He mentally shook the thoughts of Bruce from his mind and turned his full attention to Maria. 

“What is it, Agent Hill?”

* * *

“Get me Thor!” Nick yelled, glaring down the nearest agent with a communication device. His had fallen out during Barton’s assault on his airship and he had no idea what was happening. 

Nick didn’t like not knowing.

“Sir, we’re unable to locate Thor at this time,” the nearest agent said, sounding harried. 

“Cap, then! Romanoff! Stark! _Anyone!_ ” He ordered, throwing his hands up in anger. 

“All down for the count or out of our reach, sir,” the agent informed him, wincing. 

“Motherf- _fine_. I’m going,” Nick said, glaring at the monitor which showed the Hulk’s rampage. He’d landed in a civilian area and was currently tearing through buildings, cars, whatever got in his reach, really. All traces of the mild-mannered doctor he’d grown to admire and maybe even love were gone.  

“Sir, are you sure-”

“I just said so, didn’t I? Of course I’m sure. Now get me a damn quinjet!” he roared, turning on his heel to make a beeline for the runway. 

“Sir, please reconsider-” the agent said, scurrying behind him, tablet computer in hand. 

Nick whirled on the agent and glared down at him through his one good eye and the agent immediately shrunk back in fear. “Are you proposing we just let the Hulk run around Long Island unchecked?” Nick asked, jaw set. 

“N-no sir. Sorry, sir,” the agent stuttered. 

“Then get me that damn quinjet,” Nick said as he turned and continued making his way towards the tarmac. 

“Sir, yessir!” the agent said, quickly tapping away on his tablet. 

By the time Nick arrived on the runway, a quinjet was prepped and waiting for him, pilot and skeleton crew already on board and waiting. 

* * *

Nick watched the feed from the plane. Luckily the Hulk wasn’t very far away, but even in the five minute long flight between the helicarrier and the fight the Hulk could easily destroy five city blocks. 

“Put me down as close to Banner as you can,” Fury told the pilot before making his way to the back of the plane. 

“Sir, are y-”

“That’s an order,” Nick said forcefully. 

The pilot didn’t speak again and when the back hatch opened, Nick immediately saw the source of the destruction maybe a half block away. 

The plane touched down and Nick quickly hopped out. The plane took off a moment later, and suddenly Nick was alone. 

A lone man between a city and a destructive force the likes of which could only be matched by armies or the deadliest of weapons. 

But also a person. 

The Hulk was currently amusing himself by ripping apart cars and throwing the pieces every which way. Nick barely managed to dodge a van’s sliding door, the door flying through where he’d been just a moment before. 

He was about fifty feet- as close as he felt comfortable getting. 

“Doctor Banner!” he yelled. 

Somehow, the Hulk heard him over the sound of screeching, creaking metal. His gaze snapped to Nick, face immediately murderous. 

“No Banner! Only Hulk!” the green rage monster yelled.

Nick heart twisted in his chest. 

“I know you’re in there somewhere, Doctor Banner! You can beat this. You can do it,” he insisted, praying that somehow Banner would hear him and take control back. 

The Hulk finally turned to face him and Nick felt something he didn’t feel very often as the giant stared him down: Fear. 

“Banner weak! Hulk strong!” he yelled, face contorting with anger. “Banner like you! Hulk break what Banner like!” 

Well, that plan went straight to hell. He didn’t even have time to dwell on the Hulk’s words.

Now, Nick supposed, it was just a matter of living as long as he could until one of the Avengers arrived. 

The Hulk was fast, but Nick was faster. 

It also helped that The Hulk had none of Bruce’s intellect. He was able to stay just out of range of the gargantuan green man, but eventually Fury’s distraction and evasion tactics ran out. 

The Hulk ran him into a corner and unless he developed the ability to just twenty feet vertically into the air, he was as good as dead. 

The Hulk must have sensed this because he rushed down the alley, fist pulled back for what was sure to be a bunch that turned Nick to a bloody, pulpy mess instantly. 

Nick closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. He did what he could. He hoped he saved some people. 

The ground shook with the Hulk’s lumbering steps. 

Any second now.

But then the shaking stopped. All Nick could hear was his own panting breath and the blood pounding in his ears. 

Had his death been that quick and painless? 

But then a pained groan that didn’t come from his lips made him open his eye. 

The Hulk was just a few feet in front of him, but his hands were clawing at his face and he was groaning like he was in pain. 

“No! No Banner! Nooo!” he screamed, body growing and shrinking rapidly, turning from green to that pale color that Nick wanted to leave marks over whenever he looked at Bruce. 

“Bruce,” he murmured apprehensively. 

The Hulk’s turned to glare at him, but as soon as those brown eyes fell on Nick, he relaxed, shoulders slumping as Bruce finally won the mental fight and he shrunk back down to a normal size. Bruce fell to the ground, exhausted.

Nick rushed forward, shrugging off his long coat as he did so, and threw it over Bruce’s shoulders as he knelt down next to him.

“Bruce. Bruce, are you alright?” Nick asked, trying his best to keep his tone neutral even though all he wanted to do was throw his arms around the man and kiss him. 

Bruce’s tired eyes traveled up until they landed on Nick’s face. 

“Director Fury,” Bruce said, relief plain as day in his voice. He slumped against Nick, who caught him, arms going around his chest. 

“It’s okay, Doctor Banner. I’ve got you,” he said quietly. 

Bruce looked up, small smile on his lips. “Thank you for stopping me.” 

Nick scoffed. “I don’t think I can take the credit for that one, Doctor.” 

Bruce smiled and shook his head, gaze not wavering from Nick’s. “No… it was you,” he murmured. 

Suddenly, the Hulk’s earlier words came back to him, and suddenly the way Bruce was looking at him made complete sense. 

Before Nick knew it, his hand was cupping Bruce’s cheek and he was leaning down to kiss him. Bruce met him halfway and their lips crashed together. The kiss was passionate and messy; adrenaline and emotions were running high and it didn’t help that Bruce was naked under Nick’s jacket. 

Nick decided just then that he liked kissing Bruce very much.

He just hoped he didn’t have to fight a Hulk every time he wanted a kiss from now on.


End file.
